Wonderland Wedding
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: Based on Syfy's Alice. After Hatter found Alice on the other side of the Looking-glass, they were finally together. It’s been a year now and the two are finally getting married but Wonderland is calling them back once more before they can say I do. R&R!
1. Prologue and Planning Disruptions

Wonderland Wedding

Summary: After Hatter found Alice on the other side of the Looking-glass, they were finally together. It's been a year now and the two are finally getting married but Wonderland is calling them back once more before they can say I do.

_Prologue: The Ending of the Beginning_

"Duchess, sound the alarm. Suites, close the perimeter. Charlie, close the Looking-glass. Have it open only on my orders." Jack, King of Hearts, yelled over another loud bang from outside.

Wonderland was falling apart. An outside force was trying to eradicate the now peaceful kingdom. Jack could only assume it was a long awaited attack from when his mother, The Queen of Hearts, was the matriarch. It had been a year since she had been dethroned and now, Wonderland was looking face to face with it's end.

_Chapter 1: Planning Disruptions_

"Hatter, what do you think of these colors?" Alice called from their living room. Since they had returned, Alice had moved in with Hatter to Jack's old apartment. Hatter came up behind her and looked at the pages she held between her delicate, pale fingers.

"Alice, a 'Wonderland Wedding'?" he laughed. She looked at him and let out a little laugh herself.

"I thought it'd be fun. No one would understand the theme truly but us." She giggled again, making his heart soar. Hatter loved the sound of her laugh, her voice.

"Well, I like the gold and the blue but that purple and red polka dot table cloth looks retched. I like the idea but… why don't we do it like the Wonderland we know." Hatter smiled, sitting next to Alice on the loveseat.

"But…" Alice was thinking of the heights she has to face while there. All of the turmoil she went through, with Hatter, her father and the Hearts.

"Without the heights." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe… maybe we could even invite Jack and Charlie!"

"Hmmm… that sounds lovely." Alice kissed him on the lips and closed the book. "I like your idea." She then smiled.

He kissed her back. "I like you."

----

Alice and Hatter slept in their bed. There was no noise, everything was peaceful for once. But then, there was a BANG!

"What was that?" Alice yelped, sitting up quickly and turning on a lamp. Hatter sat up as well before jumping out of bed.

"I'll go look. Stay here Alice." And before she could reply, Hatter had disappeared.

After a few minutes, Alice called out to him.

"Hatter?"

He reappeared in the room. "Alice, grab your coat. You won't believe this."

Hatter grabbed his and then Alice's hand and they rushed down the stairs into the alley where the Looking-glass was kept.

"Jack?" Alice asked out in the darkness.

It was indeed Jack and several members of the suit.

"Alice, Hatter… there's trouble in Wonderland and… I think you two may be the only ones able to help us."

"What?" Alice asked quietly.

"What's happened?" Hatter asked in the same manner.

"Wonderland" Jack said firmly. "is under attack."

"From whom?" Hatter asked. Alice looked utterly frightened. Things were finally going well, or at least seemed to be and now this was happening.

"My…" he stopped." "the Queen of Hearts herself." Jack said, his face contorting as he said it.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Alice said, finally finding her voice to speak.

"Come back… to Wonderland. Fight for us." Jack pleaded.

Hatter and Alice looked at each other. They thought of their upcoming wedding and of the year of "normalcy" they had been leading. That look they shared though showed their decision.

"We'll go." Hatter said solemnly.


	2. Through the LookingGlass

AN: Things are about to get a bit mad for Alice and Hatter. Are you ready to return through the looking glass?

_Chapter 2: Through the Looking-glass_

"Are you ready?" Hatter asked, taking Alice's hand as they stared into the shimmering reflective surface.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

With one little breathe, they stepped forward and tumbled through to Wonderland.

They landed on the hard floor with a thud. Hatter, who landed first and on his feet, caught Alice before she could make contact with the tiles.

"I still hate that fall." She said, moving a stray hair from her face.

"At least now you have me to catch you." Hatter cooed in her ear, trying to cheer her up.

The couple walked out of the room where the looking-glass and into a long corridor of the palace/ casino.

"Ah, there you are." Jack said urgently as he spotted his last hopes. "We're having a strategic meeting, now." He led them to a small room filled with Wonderland's "armed forces".

"Now," Jack started. "Alice, Hatter, what do you recommend to bring down the hag?" Everyone looked at them.

"Well…" Hatter began, unsure of what to say.

"Is there a bargaining piece?" Alice asked, remembering how the ring was key to the takedown almost a year ago.

"Only Wonderland." The Duchess stated in her cold voice.

"Ah." Was all Alice could say.

"Do it." Hatter said. "Bargain Wonderland."

"Are you mad?" was shouted by several occupants of the room.

"Perhaps. But the only way to stop one who is truly mad is to think that way. The Queen of Hearts is mad, we all know that. If she wants Wonderland, let her think she's getting it." Hatter then explained, raising an eyebrow in a way that made Alice swoon.

"He's right. As crazy as it sounds, making her think she's getting what she wants in the only way to win." Said Alice.

"Fine. I knew that…. That it might come down to this, I had only wished it wouldn't." Jack stated, pounding a fist into the diamond table they sat at.

The plan was made. Wonderland itself would be put on the line for its own safety. It was a plot that only a mad hatter could concoct and thus it was. The troops were formed and first thing in the morning, they would leave to negotiate with the devilish Queen of Hearts.

"Alice, Hatter," Jack called as the meeting room emptied. "Thank you. Truly. To, make up my disruption though, I would like to offer you a drink or two… from my personal stash. Please?"

"Well, sure. We could all talk maybe. As friends, catch up." Alice smiled, taking Hatter's hand as she often did.

---

_In Jack's "Pub"_

"You have wine?" Alice said, sipping from a glass.

"I grew quite fond of the stuff while I was in your world." Jack laughed.

"So beside's your beast of a mother, what else has happened for you Jack?" asked Alice. She was curious about her past lover's current life.

"I got married to the Duchess shortly after you left. The sale to oyster's emotions was put on prohibition. Not to much though. How about yourselves? You seemed a bit preoccupied when we arrived."

"Well…" Hatter said, grabbing up Alice's hand lovingly.

"We got engaged a few months after we returned to my world. My mother was a bit… taken aback when she saw our…reunion." Alice giggled.

"Really?" Jack said, surprised. "I… wow… congratulations, to both of you."

"Thanks. It means a lot, I'm sure, to both of us." Hatter said, shaking Jack's hand. In the midst of this gesture though, an odd feeling seemed to swell. Jealousy maybe? Hatter wasn't sure why, but being in Wonderland again with Jack and Alice was making this emotion boil up with out a tea.

"It truly does." Alice said, standing and hugging Jack. This brought the mild boiling of Jealousy up to a full blown explosion. Hatter was turning red trying to control himself. Alice noted this.

"Hatter? Are you… are you alright?" Alice asked. She looked deeply into his eyes but they kept his secret.

"Fine. Are you ready to go to bed? We have a long day in front of us." Hatter said in a mild mannered tone.

"Yes. Your right." She smiled. Alice gave Jack another hug.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, in private, before you go… to bed?" Jack whispered in her ear. She nodded, yes.

"Hatter, wait outside for me." She said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Alright." With that, Hatter walked out the door of the pub and closed it half way.

Jack sat down next to Alice, very close to Alice.

"Alice, can… can I ask you something?" Jack asked coyly.

"Of course." Alice said, unsure of were this was leading.

"Alice, do you…. How could you actually love him? We dated just as long and when I asked you to marry me you said no. Why?"

"Jack…" Alice started. "He, well you both saved me while I was here but Hatter had more on the line and through all of out fights… I fell in love. Hatter almost died for me. And I said no to you cause… I wasn't ready. It was the wrong time. "

"Alice… I almost died for you too. In case you forgot."

"I haven't Jack but it was your mother, she could have been tricking all of us with that ruling. Hatter was actually shot and tortured." She cringed at the memory.

"Alice…" Jack was a bit self conscious about the next question he wanted to ask. "do you still have feelings for me. I still have them for you." He finally spit out.

Alice was shocked. She didn't know how to respond. "Jack… I… no, I don't. I love Hatter. I love him with all my heart. I…" before she could finish, Jack had flung himself at her and pressed his lips to hers.

Hatter looked into the room just in time to see this.

"No." was all he said before walking off to the bedroom.

Jack and Alice broke apart and not even a second later, Alice slapped him.

"Ass! Jack of Hearts, I don't care who you are. You can't do that! I don't love you. You're married and I'm engaged." Alice then stormed out and to her bedroom where Hatter awaited.

OOOO! I bet you guys weren't expecting that! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please Read and review!

The Poison Owl

Peace. Love. FanFiction

Team Hatter!


	3. Confronting Hatter & Dreams

Hey, guys! Hopefully this chapter will make up (to some of you) the whole Jack incident from Chapter 2! Enjoy the dreams…

_Chapter 3: Confronting Hatter and Dreams_

Alice walked into the bedroom, closed the door before sliding to the in tears. Hatter walked up to her and bent over her.

"Alice." He said, she looked up to him. Hatter's eyes were red with tears as well.

"Hatter, what's wro…. What did you see?" she said, eyes welling up once more.

"I saw… enough. I saw Jack kiss you." Hatter said solemnly. His little conning heart had been crushed by Alice, his true love.

"Hatter." Alice said, pulling him into an embrace. "Hatter, don't be upset or… angry. I didn't like it or want it. Jack came on to me. I'm so sorry. Hatter…" before Alice could finish, Hatter spoke.

"He what!?" he was furious. "I'll kill 'im!"

"Hatter, just leave it be. You could try and fail and… and I don't want to lose you again. You have me, not Jack. Don't you know that? I love you and no one else." Alice said softy within her teary voice. As she spoke she pulled him closer.

"Alice…" he whispered into her ear. "I love you. I'm still upset but I love you." He kissed her and they went to the bed.

After there confrontation and everything else that had happened today, Alice and Hatter's heads swam in weary dreams, doubts for who knows what but most of all each other. Alice dreamt first of Hatter.

In her dream, Hatter and her were on a picnic. They were enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, eroding the little bits of sand upon which they sat. The sun shone bright and everything was right in the world. This scene of perfection quickly changed though. The sun disappeared behind monstrous clouds of black from which rain fell in buckets. They gathered their belongs and ran but before they could get far enough away and to shelter, a wave came up and swallowed Hatter up. He was gone.

This scared Alice and she made it known as she woke from this terror in a scream.

"HATTER!" was all she yelped as she bolted up right.

Hearing this, Hatter himself couldn't help but check on her, waking fully and wrapping her in his arms as she began to cry softly.

"Alice. Shh. Calm down, it was only a dream." Hatter cooed as she continued to cry on his shoulder.

"It… it was awful… Hatter. You… you died." He tears engulfed her once more in a fury. Hatter rubbed her shoulders and whispered soothing things in her ear. He continued to do this even when she had fallen into a deep sleep once more. Not long after did he follow her in sleep and then enter a dream world himself.

In his dream, Hatter sat in his office chair at the Tea Shop. It was the same as it had been when Alice had first met him and fallen through the looking glass.

"Hatter, you are truly mad!" she laughed, sitting on his lap. His arms circled her small frame.

"Says the girl in the blue dress." He sniggered before planting a kiss on her pink lips. As they got deeper into the kiss and started to melt away from reality, the Tea Shop gained their attention.

SMASH! POP! POP!

The tea bottles were exploding around them and the building ignited. They both got out of the chair.

"Alice, come on, we have to get out of here." Hatter called as he made it to the ladder. Alice didn't move a muscle though. She just stood as glass shards whizzed by her face. She stood, petrified of her surroundings and of the heights she would have to face to descend to safety.

"Alice!" Hatter called to her once more. He looked to her as she opened her mouth. A heart stopping scream cut through the chaos. Unfortunately, that's what happened, the heart stopping bit. A shard of the window was glistening in her ruby blood as it protruded from her breast. It killed her.

"No." Hatter whimpered. "Alice, NO!" he yelled into the air. She was gone and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't protect her from danger. He, Hatter, had failed the one person who made him truly happy.

Hatter woke from the dream in a sweat. He could feel an ooze on his fingers and immediately checked Alice. He looked at her, seeing nothing wrong. She was fine, perfect. There was no shard of glass breaking her pale, perfect skin that he loved so.

Hatter looked at the sleeping figure of Alice next to him some more. He them went from just staring to stroking her silky brown locks and she stirred into a state of consciousness.

"Hatter." Alice whispered, a small smile creeping across her face as though she was waking from a very good dream.

"Yes love?" he asked softly, moving a strand of hair from her face. Alice didn't respond though, she had fallen back to sleep. Hatter followed not even a minute later.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Please Review this chapter and tell me what you thought of the dreams!

Love, As Always,

The Poison Owl

.Fanfiction.

Team Hatter 3


	4. Meeting the Enemy Again

_Chapter 4: Meeting the Enemy… Again_

"I trust your night was… good." Jack smirked as Alice and Hatter walked into the main hall. There were dark circles under their eyes from a lack of sleep.

Neither Hatter nor Alice responded to Jack. They knew what he was provoking and wanted nothing to do with it. All they did was glare.

"I… see then." Was all that was said, by Jack.

"It's time." The 10 of Clubs shouted as he burst into the room. His presence slightly easing the tension growing between all of the occupants.

"The Queen has taken the bait. We must meet her on the front line, now." Clubs continued to shout.

Jack smiled and led the troops, Hatter and Alice into what could be a miserable battle on his gallant red and white steed.

---

The troops met the villainous Queen on the front in haste. She had a small army but that was all she would need to win.

"Ah, Jack. I see you've come to your senses and given mommy her throne back. Maybe you don't have to be executed."

Jack gulped and raised his sword.

"Mother, I want a fair fight. Wonderland is not yours anymore. It is a free land from hence when you left. Now, surrender or parish." Jack yelled over his grumbling minions. His head was held high. He knew he would have to stand tall against his mother.

On the sidelines of this "talk" over the soul of Wonderland, Alice and Hatter talked. They didn't know if they would have the ability to do so for much longer.

"Alice, I… I just want you to know, I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I… you were stuck in my head from the moment I saw you in the sopping wet dress of yours. Alice, when we get back home, I want to marry you. I don't want any delay. I want you. I want to be happy with you. I want to be happy and you… you make me happy." Hatter was spilling out everything to her. He didn't know why but it just felt right to just tell her.

"Hatter, I love you too. I fell for you the moment you did that little smirk in the tea shop, saying something to make Ratty go away." She giggled, and he let out a little chuckle himself. "Hatter, David. I love you more than anything in either world. I don't think I would have survived anything without for when I tumbled into this… weird fairy tale. You have no idea how much you scared me though." She shook her head as though she was pushing a bad though from her mind.

"What do you mean?" Hatter asked. She had never been this open about her first trip into Wonderland before.

"Well… when you were shot by the Dodo, I was just going to turn myself in then. I needed you, I was dependant on you to much by that time. And on the beach when the flamingo crashed. God. I would have drowned myself if you had died." Hatter hugged her at that point. Unsure of what to say.

"Hatter, I want to marry you too. Without delay. As soon as we return, we'll have our wedding."

In the midst of there moment, a thought crossed each of their minds and it was a thought that they would rather not share with the other. They may never return. They could die here and never be joined in wedlock.

"Troops!" Jack called. Everyone, Alice and Hatter as well, looked to Jack for their instructions. "We are heading into battle. We don't know how many of you will come back to a free Wonderland but know this, your fighting for a cause. The right cause."

Sorry for the shortness but the next two chapter are going to be pretty intense. Please Review!

Peace. Love. Fanfiction.

Team Hatter all the way!

P.S. if your on Facebook, go to the Hatter fan page and look for the Team Hatter fan pic, I made that! LoL : )


	5. The Battle

_Chapter 5: The Battle_

"You leave me no choice Jack." The queen bellowed. "Off with his head!"

The soldiers around her cheered in support of the action.

Jack gulped and raised his sword before speaking once more to his loyal subjects.

"Wonderland! It's your home, fight for it!" Jack yelled before making the final order to attack. As soon as he did, waves of fighters rushed the Heart's forces. The clangs of swords and the bangs of guns filled the air.

---

"Alice, come on. There's nothing more we can do here." Hatter told Alice. They had agreed to help Jack with the Queen, not be his soldiers. Hatter didn't want to risk losing Alice and he knew she didn't want to risk him. He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her towards the Looking-glass.

"Hatter, I know this is dangerous but we can't leave. Not yet. We have to help them." Hatter stopped as he heard these words leave Alice's mouth. He couldn't believe she had said that and what he couldn't believe even more is that he agreed.

"Your right." He said in a hushed tone. "We have to help. I'm one of them and you will be too once we marry." He smiled at the thought. "What's your plan?"

"Do you have a gun?" Alice asked, her face looking quizzical as she thought of some possible plans. "A sword?"

"I can find one." Hatter said as he heard the sound of a sword in the distance come into contact with the soil. "What about you though? What will you do?" he asked. He was very nervous about her being unprotected.

"Hand to hand combat. I'll cover you, you cover me." She smiled wearily as she knew the higher risks of this plan and the possibilities of failure.

"Al… alright." Hatter stopped. He looked at Alice. "Well, lets go then." Hatter took her hand and they ran into the battle to find Hatter a gun and a sword.

It didn't take long to find either of the items. Both of the legions of fighters were quite capable of hacking the other to bits and this was shown through the bloodshed and bodies already littering the ground, their weapons included.

Hatter took up a gun from his right and stuffed it carefully into his pocket. He then took a sword and ran with Alice in tow.

"What do you propose we do now?" he asked as they ran in the direction of the Queen of Hearts.

"Still working that much out." Alice admitted. She was creating the plan as they went along.

"Still working on it? Alice!? I thought you…I… know what, forget it." Hatter was slightly stunned that Alice didn't have a plan of action. "Here's what we'll do. You distract the queen long enough for me to… kill her. Okay? It'll be off with _her_ head."

"What!? That's suicide!" Alice yelled, coming to a dead stop. Hatter noticed the worried, even frightened look in her brown eyes. He took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Alice" he said. "This whole idea was suicide. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into and now… look around you. We may be Wonderland's last hope. The queen won't be expecting either of us so we have to be the ones to strike."

Alice shook her head. She understood Hatter's reasoning. Her main concern though was not for Wonderland or the plan, but her him, Hatter, her love.

"Alright." She looked to the ground and then into his eyes. "Just… please, be careful." She whispered. Her fear was over taking her. Hatter pulled her close into a tight embrace.

"I will. Promise me the same thing though?" she whispered again. Hatter nodded.

"Of course." He stated. They kissed and then were off for the queen.

Hope this makes up for the last chapter! The next one will be bringing the epic conclusion before the wedding chapter (AT LONG LAST!!!!) Please Review!

.Fanfiction

Team Hatter!


	6. The Decapitation of the Queen of Hearts

_Chapter 6: The Decapitation of the Queen of Hearts_

The Queen of Hearts sat on her low throne as she watched the battle before her rage on.

"Excellent. I will have Wonderland back in my grasp sooner then expected. When I do though…. When I do, those wretched people will wish that I never left power. I will put them through Hell!" the queen laughed maniacally at her evil plan. It was perfect, or so she though.

While she was off guard, Alice entered the makeshift chamber. Hatter entered from the back of the chamber as well.

"I didn't think you had a heart to laugh you majesty." Alice challenged.

"What?! Why are you here you twit? Looking for my son? My ring perhaps? You filthy oyster! Guards!" the Queen called in her nearly masculine tone. No guards appeared though. They were all fighting.

"Like they could take me." Alice retorted. "Don't you remember last time your guards tried to capture me?" Alice sure did. She still felt a pain in her left knuckle when she was doing her self defense lessons from one of her attackers.

The queen scowled. She did not want to be challenged by a pathetic oyster, especially Alice.

As their banter continued, Hatter had made his way up to behind the throne. His sword was in position at his side.

"Alice saw the brim of his hat and knew that things were about to come to a close. Everything was actually going to be okay.

"Queen, I just have one thing left to say to you." Alice smirked.

"And what would that be you whore!" the queen replied, not amused.

"Off with her head."

Before the queen could react, Hatter had cleanly chopped her head off of her broad shoulders.

The dark ruby liquid oozed down her robed sides. With one last, bloody twitch, her head rolled off the limp form and hit the floor with a thud.

The Queen of Hearts was no more, dead.

Seeing this, Hatter darted to Alice, sword thrown aside. They embraced on another before joining in a passionate kiss.

"I was so scared…for you." Alice confessed when they broke apart.

"I had weapons though. When she called for the guards… my heart stopped. I was truly petrified for you love. I though you would be…" Hatter didn't finish his thought. They kissed once more before looking out to the battlefield.

It was still, for the most part. Just some movement from the Wonderland forces. The Queen's legion of troops had disappeared, almost like magic.


	7. Returning Home

_Chapter 7:Returning Home _

Several days passed slowly for Hatter and Alice as the awaited the reopening of the Looking-Glass. The Queen of Hearts had been decapitated by their combined efforts and Wonderland was a free land now. There was no threats besides an angry duchess.

"When do you think Jack will let us leave? I'm sure my mother is worried sick about us." Alice stated for the fourteenth time as she paced the hall where they waited.

"Alice, sweetheart, come sit down. I'm sure we'll be able to leave soon. Jack has to get the ring from the duchess and well… she isn't cooperating." Hatter said, motioning for Alice to sit next to him on the soft sofa. She did and Hatter wrapped his arms around her.

"To think, it's been a week and when we get back we're setting our wedding date for a month or less from now." Alice smiled. Since the battle ended, Hatter had only seen the ghost of her smile, it pleased him to see it once more.

"There it is." He said, smiling now as well. Alice looked confused as he said this.

"Your smile." He kissed her gently. The began to deepen the kiss when Jack entered.

"Mhmm." He cleared his throat. "Are we ready to go?" Jack said in a slightly envious tone. Alice nodded and stood with Hatter to head to the mirror.

* * *

"Remember to breathe." The man in the white lab coat told them as he pushed Alice and Hatter through the reflective surface.

"Ow." Hatter moaned as he hit the hard cement of the ally. He repositioned himself just quickly enough so that Alice landed on him and not the pavement.

"OW!" he yelped.

"Sorry." Alice said, quickly getting up and giving him a hand.

"It's okay." He smiled. He had suffered worse than that for her. "How long do you think we were away?"

"The sun is rising so I guess a few hours." Alice said, trying to figure it out for herself.

-------

"Alice! David!" Carol yelled as the couple walked into their living room. They noted the cop and detective standing in the kitchen. "Where have you been. You've been gone for three days!" Carol embraced her daughter tightly.

"It's a long story mom." Alice said, breaking her mother's grasp. She took Hatter's hand.

"A long story." Hatter chuckled slightly.

"You two didn't elope, did you? Ah, you did. Why? The planning was going so well!" Carol bombarded them with her suspicions.

"Carol, no. We didn't elope. There was… some business that we had to take care of." Hatter said, not giving her any real detail.

"We're sorry we didn't say anything mom. We have some good news though." Alice smiled. "We decided on the date!" she was quite excited for this as was Carol.

"Really?" Carol asked giddily and surprised by the sudden decision. From last she knew they were still deciding color schemes and everything else. "What's the date then? Two more years?"

"Three weeks." Hatter said, a smile spreading in a way that the Cheshire cat would be jealous.

Carol fainted as she realized they were serious.

"Mom!"

AN: Hey readers! Only one more chapter left and I think it's the one we've all been waiting for! Sorry for the shortness here but I really needed things to move a bit quickly since there wasn't to much going on at this point. Please Review!

With Love,

ThePoisonOwl

Team Hatter 3

Peace. Love. Fanfiction.


	8. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Chapter 8: The Wedding Bells are ringing.

Alice sat in the dressing room of the church. A shiver ran through her body as she saw her reflection in the mirror before her. She was as beautiful as Hatter has continuously told her, this was the first time she had ever noticed. Her skin was pale but healthy looking. The only blemish on it was the slight discoloration of the scarab burn on her left arm. Her hair was neatly curled and pinned back in strategic places that framed her face in perfection.

"You look lovely darling." Carol said as she entered the room. She wore a powdery blue dress that hit at her knees and had an off the shoulder top.

"Thanks mom." Alice said, standing and hugging her mother tightly. Her dress moving gracefully with her.

The dress itself was very nice. It had a long train and a sweetheart bodice. The whole gown was laced with silver thread in a subtle way.

"So do you have everything? Something old, something new, something blue?" Carol asked, trying to keep from crying.

"Let's see…" Alice said, playfully tapping her chin to amuse her mother. "The dress is new. The bracelet is old." She pointed to a silver bracelet on her right wrist that her father had given to her. "But blue, I didn't have anything."

"Wait, yes you do. And it can be your browed." Carol went to her travel bag and took out a wooden box. "Here. They were mine at my wedding."

Alice took the box and opened it. Inside were sapphire hair pins. She smiled at them happily and then at her mother. A tear escaping and running down her cheek.

"Thank you mom. Help me put them in?" Carol did so without a please and did it quickly.

Just as the last one was put in place, there came a knock on the door.

"It's showtime!" called Charlie from the other side of the door. He had come over with Jack just for the wedding.

"Ready my dear?" Carol asked once more to her daughter.

"Yes." Alice smiled, standing and heading for the door.

"Alice! You look stunning." Charlie said, taking her hand and gently kissing it.

"Thank you Charlie. Are you ready?" It had been decided that he would be "giving her away" since her father had been killed. He nodded and handed her and arm.

---

The music began and Carol walked down the aisle as the Maid of Honor. A few more girls who were related to Alice followed and then the music changed. It grew louder and the people in the pews stood for the bride.

Alice glided along side Charlie to the altar. She looked up from her red and white roses to see Hatter, waiting for her. He smiled to her and she returned it.

"May I ask who is giving this young woman to this man?" asked the priest.

"I, Charles… Knight. Charles Knight, Ha.. David's uncle. I give this woman to him in wedlock." Charlie stammered before placing Alice's hand in Hatter's. They fit together so perfectly.

"We are gathered here today…" the priest said and went on. Alice and Hatter weren't hearing his words though. They only looked at each other lovingly and faded out of their current reality.

"I love you." Hatter said softly as the priest droned on. "I love you more than I love being alive. I love you to the moon and back." He smiled as Alice did.

"I love you more than any ocean could be filled. I love you to Pluto and back." She whispered. He smiled at the response.

"Do you David Hatter," the priest said loudly. "take this woman, Alice Hamilton, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, with all my heart and more." He smiled, slipping a ring onto her finger. She smiled at him. He said yes and didn't flee as he did in her many nightmares.

"And do you, Alice Hamilton take this man, David Hatter, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"Yes, forever and ever and beyond this reality." She smiled wider an slipped a ring upon his finger.

Hatter couldn't contain his excitement much more.

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may now…" before the priest could finish, Hatter had already started his first married kiss with Alice.

The crowd cheered and clapped. Hatter and Alice broke apart and Carol took their picture.

"You have no idea how ecstatic I am right now." Hatter whispered into her ear before leaving a kiss on her cheek. Alice blushed deeply.

They were together, forever. They were married and happy. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing in Wonderland or this city could tear them apart. They were in love and connected in an unbreakable bond.

Alice turned to Hatter.

"Finally." Was all she said in a swoon before kissing her husband, Hatter.

END

AN: It's over. I hope you liked it! I quite enjoyed writing it. Please Review!

With Love,

ThePoisonOwl

Team Hatter forever 333

.


End file.
